Documents may be produced for a variety of purposes and/or in a variety of file formats (e.g., .pdf, .docx, .xlsx, .txt, .dat, .jpg, .tiff, an unformatted file, etc.). The documents may include text or other content, and may be generated by a variety of parties (e.g., a person, a company, an automated process, etc.) using a variety of devices (e.g., a scanner, a computer, a user device, an imaging device, etc.).